


Thinking With...

by themunak



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope, Director of the Academy and former l'Cie, isn't into video games. ... Well, except for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking With...

Video games are… well, strange for Hope. He doesn't understand the appeal of having a character run around killing monsters to level up, or do inane fetch quests that require this and that amount of items in order to receive a reward.

At least, until he's introduced to a game called Portal. He starts for the aesthetic, but stays for the puzzles that he demolishes with relish.

At the end of the two hours he's been playing, he actually feels refreshed, happy and completely satisfied that he almost doesn't hear his employee telling something _important._

"… Wait, it has a _sequel?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this one day, but hey here you go. A silly little thing for a cool celebration.


End file.
